Coraline, the Ultimate Warrior
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Neglected by her parents, who didn't want her in the first place, Coraline's life takes a turn for the better when she is confronted by Ben Tennyson, the Emperor of the Multiverse. He gives her an Ultimatrix and a mission to become the hero her universe needs. But when she's caught up in the machinations of the Beldam, can she live up to Ben's expectations? Or will she falter?
1. Chapter 1

_***I don't own Coraline or Ben 10! I do, however, own this story idea.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"We've been waiting for you, Coraline." = Regular Speech

'_I'm your other mother.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**It's hero time!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

'_Finally! After so many decades, it's time to feed once again!'_

Floating through a starry void into a strange room was a doll that has the appearance of a little girl of African-American heritage. She had brown hair done in twin pigtails, wears a pink dress, brown shoes, pink bows in each pigtail, a flower in her hair, and has black buttons for eyes. The doll was caught by a pair of hands that look like they're made out of several sewing needles all fused together. The owner of these hands brought the doll over to their work station where they unfolded a mat that contains several tools for doll making and placed this doll in the middle of the mat.

The first thing the owner of these strange hands did was use a pair of fabric scissors to cut away the doll's clothes. It was a quick process as the owner then moved on to remove the hair from the doll. The yarn that made up the little toy's hair easily unraveled from the cloth head as the hands gently yet strongly pulled away the now old and worn material. Once the hair was gone, the stranger snipped the strings holding the button eyes in place and carefully removed them before setting them aside in order to reuse them at a later date. Next to happen was a type of fabric scalpel to undo the stitching holding the doll's mouth closed. (I don't know what kind of tool was used for this. If anyone knows what this tool is called, let me know.) Now the stranger began the slightly difficult process of removing the cotton stuffing of the doll before throwing the now useless fluff away. After that, the stranger put one needle hand into the empty husk of the doll and turned it inside out in order to repurpose this doll. Finally, the stranger filled the doll up with a new material, sand, for greater structural stability.

Placing the doll back onto the mat, it's time to begin the process of crafting an entirely new doll from what was once an old one. Carefully, the stranger began to place a thread through a new sewing needle. A difficult task for someone who literally has clusters of sewing needles for hands, but they managed to get it done, and started their new project by sewing the hole that makes up the doll's mouth shut. The stranger then opened up a desk drawer to reveal that it's full of buttons that are all neatly organized for the purpose of doll making. The stranger's hand hovered over the buttons for a moment before deciding on a set of buttons and picking one up. Slowly and carefully, they began to sew the button eyes onto the repurposed doll.

Using a pair of needle nose pliers, the stranger proceeded to add blue yarn to the doll to act as hair, placing the strands into indents made in the doll's scalp. Then they cut pieces of fabric to make clothes for the doll, sticking little pins into the pieces of fabric to hold them together for a moment. Spinning a rather cobweb infested handle on a sewing machine, the stranger turned the machine on and began to sew the doll's outfit together.

Finally, the doll was finished. Now it looks like a little girl with chin length blue hair wearing a yellow coat. The figure gently pushed it out the window of their home, sending it out into the starry void once more before closing the window.

Unknown to this stranger, someone else was watching the whole thing go down. And they know exactly what needs to be done to avoid the danger that is sure to follow. They just need to get in touch with a certain Emperor of the Multiverse.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Here we go, the beginning of what I believe is the first ever crossover between Coraline and Ben 10. Please note that this story ties in with Mace sheperd's story Multiverse Travels of Ben 10. Go ahead and read that story if you haven't already, but be prepared for some totally crazy stuff if you do. Thanks a bunch for reading, and I'll see you all in my next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I did some research to try and figure out what year the Coraline movie takes place in, but I couldn't find anything about that. Since everywhere I looked said that it was made in 2009, then that's when this story takes place. Now, I hope you all enjoy this story, as I've been working very hard… *blows my nose* ...despite my condition yesterday.**_

_**Coraline: Are you okay, Saur?**_

_**Oh, I'll be okay Coraline. I've just been feeling a little under the weather since yesterday.**_

_**Coraline: That's no fun. Would you like me to do the disclaimer this time?**_

_***nods***_

_**Coraline: Alright then. SaurusRock625 doesn't own my movie, and he doesn't own Ben 10 either. But if he did, then the Beldam would have been just a parasite like she is in this story, and Ben would have kept his Ultimate Forms in Omniverse. That thing about the Beldam is complicated. All will be explained later.**_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"We've been waiting for you, Coraline." = Regular Speech

'_I'm your Other Mother, silly.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**It's hero time!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Pink Palace & A Mission**_

* * *

In the year 2009, a green moving van is seen backing in to a large apartment building known as the Pink Palace. And this place is rather aptly named. The entire place is painted a bright pink on the outside with a white trim. And driving up to the house not long after is a rather dull looking volkswagen beetle.

Movers walked out of the van and opened up the back of the truck, lowering the ramp as they began unloading the family's possessions and essentials. They got this done in no time flat, easily organizing everything. The newly moved family thanked the leader of the movers and tried to close the door, only for the mover to block the door with his foot. The mover held out his hand, clearly expecting a tip. One of the parents did indeed tip the man, but he sighed in disappointment as he saw that it's only a one dollar bill.

Clearly a lot of clients are falling back on hard times.

As the movers drove away, a ten year old girl walked out of the back of the house. And strikingly, she looks like the doll that was made in the previous chapter. Her pale skin, the freckles on her face, her shoulder length blue hair, her yellow coat, all of it… exactly like that doll. The only difference is she doesn't have buttons for eyes like the doll does.

But unlike most children her age, this child doesn't have that same sparkle of innocence in her eyes as they do. Hers are a bit more dull, and her mannerisms are mostly like those of someone who grew up too early. And you know what? If that's what you guessed, then you're not wrong.

"Finally I can get away from those two for a little while." the girl says to herself. "I don't see why Mom and Dad always seem to treat me like I'm nothing more than a virus that needs to be destroyed. I get that their catalogue hasn't been doing so well and they had to find new work, and this kind of situation can be stressful, but do they have to take it out on me?"

The girl began to walk through the forest outside of the apartment building in an effort to clear her head. But so far, she's had no luck in doing so. If anything, all she's doing is making more and more stress for herself, as well as raising more and more questions about why her life is the way it is.

"I've had to be my own parent ever since I was six, teaching myself to cook, and to clean, and do laundry. I even separate the darks from the lights." she continued to mumble to herself. "And have either of them even once said 'I love you' to me? I can't even remember if they ever did."

The child soon reached a stream and knelt down next to the flowing water, looking at her reflection, and seeing only the more grown up girl she has become. She doesn't feel like a ten year old girl. She feels more like she is a grown woman trapped in a ten year old's body, having been forced to fend for herself at a young age. The girl sighed and sat down at the base of a nearby tree, really feeling the age that shouldn't be there catching up to her. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she asked herself a single question that she doesn't have an answer to.

"Why don't Mom and Dad love me?"

As she sat there, crying for the first time in years, she failed to hear the sound of someone walking towards her. Someone who looked at her with only kindness and empathy in their eyes. Finally, the stranger was standing right next to her, but she payed him no mind.

"Are you Coraline Jones, little one?"

The young girl, Coraline, looks up through her tears and sees a very strange man standing next to her. And I'm not stressing about how this person looks strange.

This man has red hair styled in the form of a mullet, pale skin with multiple scars that look very strange to her (especially the one that looks like a jewish star with a water-like symbol within it), with the exception of the one scar with stitching across his face, a strange mustache beard combo, and while his right eye is green his left one is a glowing red cybernetic replacement. Coraline didn't even know medical science had advanced that far! And his right arm is half cybernetic with the majority being black and having gold fingers. On his right arm is a golden gauntlet with six different colored gems embedded into the knuckles and back of the hand. For his outfit, he's wearing a scarf and pajama hat like those belonging to the fourth and seventh Doctors from the Doctor Who series. ...What? Coraline needs something to watch to keep her sanity these days. He also wears a GI that's a combination of green, black, and white, and he also wears a rather badass cape.

But he's also got some very strange and somewhat grotesque accessories that go along with the outfit.

On his left pinky is a golden bling ring that looks like a sumo wrestler, black skull stud earrings, shoes like those the ancient Romans wore, and the grotesque accessory being a necklace that looks like it's made out of eye stalks. And on each of the stalks is a set of rings. One is a silver ring with a bull's face carved into it, and the other is a bronze ring with a very inappropriate hand gesture carved into it. Finally, on his left middle finger, he wears an orange ring that has an hourglass symbol.

But while this man's overall appearance made him look scary and highly unusual, he's not looking like someone who wants to cause harm.

"Yeah… tha-that's me." Coraline said as she wiped her eyes. "Who are you? Are you one of my new neighbors?"

"In a sense, I'm a neighbor of yours. But not in the way you're thinking. You see, my name is Ben Tennyson, Emperor of the Multiverse. Well, except for yours, obviously." the man, Ben, said as he scratched his head in confusion. "I don't recall ever visiting this universe on my travels, and only just heard about it from Professor Paradox."

"Hey mister! Here and now! Need you to focus here!" said Coraline as she snapped her fingers.

Not due to impatience, but more to get Ben's mind back on track. The man at least had the decency to look sheepish about what just happened.

"Sorry. My mind just got away from me for a second there. Anyway, I've come here because your universe needs your help." Ben said to Coraline.

"My help? Why would it need my help?" she asked in confusion.

"The fact of the matter is that every universe in the Ben 10 Timeline needs a 'Ben' to protect it. And there are hundreds of different timelines that branch off from the trunk of this tree that makes up the Ben 10 continuum. In one timeline, my grandfather died soon after I got a device known as the Omnitrix: a piece of level 20 alien technology that allows the wearer to transform into several different species of sentient lifeforms out there in the universe. A way to walk a mile in another being's shoes, as it were. But this version of me used it to gain fame and fortune rather than to protect people until I slapped some sense into him. In another timeline, my cousin Gwen was the one to find the Omnitrix. And in another timeline, I never found the Omnitrix at all. Either because it reached its destination safely, or it was never created." Ben explained.

And using the Infinity Gauntlet, he showed Coraline visions of these other universes to prove he was telling the truth.

"However, for whatever reason, your universe doesn't have a Ben to become the hero that your universe needs. This leaves it deathly vulnerable to foes like Eon or one of my own enemies, Destron, who will no doubt destroy this timeline. Which brings me to your mission, Coraline Jones. You must become the hero that your universe needs. And you must do so, by using the Ultimatrix." Ben instructed.

Materializing in his hand was a device that looks similar to the Omnitrix Ben was talking about, but is also drastically different.

The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm or forearm.

"This is the device I wore before I was given the Benevetrix. Unlike the original Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix is capable of taking certain aliens and evolving them by putting the DNA through a sort of 'worst case scenario' that causes an instant evolution that would normally have occurred over millions of years. This makes them more suitable for combat, but it also makes them have new vulnerabilities." Ben explained. "So, Coraline, will you accept the Ultimatrix and the responsibility of being a hero to your universe?"

Coraline looked from Ben to the Ultimatrix then back to Ben.

She didn't need to think long as her decision was made.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I apologize that it's not quite as long as it could have been, and that it seems rushed. But like I said earlier, I haven't been feeling well and this is honestly the best I could do. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next time! Buh-Bye now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, and we are back with a brand new chapter of the story for all of you to enjoy! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this one. I've been plagued by plot bunnies, and life gets in the way. I'm sure every author on this site knows that. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the rather long absence on my part._

* * *

_*I don't own __**Coraline**_ _or __**Ben 10!***_

* * *

_**Meeting the Other Parents**_

* * *

Walking home after her meeting with Emperor Ben, Coraline gazed intently at the device on her forearm. The Ultimatrix felt quite a bit bulky because of its design, and yet it shrunk itself to fit her arm perfectly. After it was attached and keyed to her specific DNA, Emperor Ben had taken a small glowing cube and pressed it to the faceplate of her Ultimatrix. He explained that it was a temporary Codon Stream which houses thirty five different genetic samples for her to use. However, she checked and saw that she only has access to ten samples right now. When she asked why this was, Emperor Ben had told her these exact words…

"I started with ten aliens and did just fine. You'll do fine with ten as well. Plus, if worst comes to worst, you have several Ultimate Aliens to fall back on."

The aliens she currently has access to are the ones that Emperor Ben calls Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, Rath, Gravattack, Arctiguana, Greymatter, Echo Echo, Wildvine, Cannonbolt, and XLR8. She just might think about renaming hers so that the transformations are truly hers, not just ones she borrowed from Ben.

As she returned to the Pink Palace, a rather large mansion that had been converted into a series of flats, she noticed a note on the door. No doubt it's from her 'parents'. Ripping the note off of the door, Coraline read what was written on the paper already having a pretty good idea what they said.

_"Dear Caroline _(It's Coraline!)_,"_

_"Your father and I went into town today to pick up groceries. We'll be gone late, so don't expect us to be home before midnight tonight. There's pizza bagels in the freezer that you can heat up for dinner. Don't destroy the flat while we're gone, and for the love of God,"_

_"Get! To bed! On time!"_

_"-Mother."_

Coraline scoffed and rolled her eyes as she crumpled up the note. She knows that they really just wanted to get away and leave her behind again. And really? Get to bed on time? What does this woman think Coraline is, a two year old? The bluenette huffed and tiredly rubbed her eyes. After all she's dealt with in just the last eight hours, she's too tired to deal with anything else. She just wants to eat something and go to sleep early.

Walking into the flat, she saw that there were several empty boxes, mostly having contained dishes and silverware, scattered about the place. And those two call HER a slob? Sighing, Coraline walked into the kitchen and checked the freezer. There were indeed pizza bagels in there, but they were past expiration and freezer burned. Sighing in disappointment, she threw the frozen food item away. It looks like tonight she's going hungry.

She turned out the lights and made sure to lock up before going to her room which is painted an ugly combination of pink and green.

"Too tired to care…" groaned Coraline.

She changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas before going to brush her teeth and wash her face. Something she made a habit of doing every night before she goes to sleep. Once she finished doing those things, she dragged herself to the mountainous, lumpy thing she dared to call her bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Which might as well have just been a block of steel wool stuffed into a sheet.

Yeah. When it comes to things Coraline needs, her parents have been very stingy by recycling things that are basically ready for the junkyard.

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

Coraline woke up with a start as she heard a squeaking sound in her room. She looked under her bed as she thought that it might have been a rat, but instead she saw a tiny, white mouse that jumped more like a chinchilla more than scurrying along like most rodents. And it hopped right out of her room from under the door frame. Curiosity overwhelming her senses of suspicion and possibly even her instincts of self-preservation, Coraline got out of bed and started following the mouse.

If she didn't know any better, she'd say that this tiny creature is leading her somewhere. Mostly because it stopped at the steps as if waiting for her as she draped a small blanket over her shoulders. The mouse started hopping down the stairs with Coraline following close behind. She stopped in the family room and looked around. The mouse popped out from under the sofa and hopped away behind a hidden door in the wall.

Now this definitely piqued Coraline's curiosity.

"I didn't know this was here." she whispered as she hurried over.

She opened the door as she thought it might just lead to a dead end. But what she saw instead left her awestruck.

It was a long tunnel that glowed as though magic was coursing through it! A beautiful display of blue, purple, pink, and cyan! This was an opportunity that was too good to pass up!

So, she discarded her blanket and started to make her way through the tunnel. The walls and floor of the tunnel itself felt like velvet fabric like the kind that's sometimes used to make stuffed animals. It brought a strange sense of comfort to the young girl, and though the lighting was dim, Coraline had the green light of the Ultimatrix to compensate.

But she didn't have to worry about being stuck in a dimly lit tunnel for too much longer as she saw light at the end. It was another door. She opened it up, expecting to find something wondrous through it… only to find herself back in the flat she came from.

"Huh?"

She stood up and surveyed her surroundings. Did that tunnel just go in a complete circle? But that doesn't make any sense! She noted, however, that the room looked as though it were livelier than she remembers. Definitely different than where she came from.

This required further investigation… and perhaps a late night snack.

Hearing the sound of a rather melodious tune being hummed in the house, Coraline closed the little door behind her and followed the sound. Naturally, she was a bit wary of her surroundings since the flat seems to be brighter with a happier atmosphere than it was before she went through the tunnel. The sounds grew louder as Coraline realized that she was getting closer and closer to the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, she saw someone in there who normally doesn't work in the kitchen unless it's on her precious catalogue. Especially not with such a joyous mood.

"Mom? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Coraline asked.

And honestly, it's the first time she's ever called the woman her mother in a long time.

"You're just in time for supper, Dear." she said as she turned to face…

Hey… wait a minute…!

Coraline's eyes widened considerably as she got a good look at the woman's face. She looks like her mother, for the most part, but unlike Coraline's mother this woman has a healthier tan complexion. Her face is unmarred by the ravages of having a semi-permanent scowl on her. She's not wearing the neck brace she's had to wear since that car accident, and most importantly… she has literal black buttons for eyes.

"You're not my mother…!" Coraline said as she approached with caution, ready to activate the Ultimatrix at a moment's notice. "My mother doesn't have… b-b-b-bu…"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu… buttons? Do you like them?" the woman giggled as she mimicked Coraline's stutter. "I'm your Other Mother, silly. Now, go tell your Other Father that supper is ready."

But Coraline didn't move as she watched her… Other Mother… put on a pair of oven mitts to take a rather large chicken out of the oven. This was quite the surreal experience for her. Other Mother is such a stark contrast from her real… or rather, birth mother.

"Well, go on." Other Mother encouraged in a gentle voice. "He's in his study."

If for no other reason than to see what other strange differences are in this world, Coraline left that kitchen and made her way to the study. If this place is like where she's currently living, then it's likely in the same place as it always is. As she rounded the corner to the study, Coraline saw what looked like her father playing a few random notes on a piano, rather than working on a computer like he normally does.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Hellooo Coraline!" the Other Father said as he spun in his chair to look at her.

Once again, Coraline was taken aback by the literal button eyes in the man's eye sockets. But this much livelier version of her father either didn't notice, or didn't linger on her surprise for too long.

"Want to hear my new song?" he asked.

"My father can't play piano." Coraline said.

"No need to." said the Other Father as a pair of gloves on springs sprouted from the piano. "This piano plays me."

The mechanical arms slipped onto the Other Father's hands and he began to play an upbeat and catchy tune. One that showed his obvious happiness at having Coraline around. Especially if you listen to the lyrics.

_Makin' up a song about Coraline_

_She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine_

_She's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone_

_Who ever laid their eyes on Coraline_

_When she comes around exploring_

_Mom and I will never, ever make it boring_

_Our eyes will be on Coraline_

"I'm, um, sorry…"

Other Father stopped his piano playing when he felt Coraline tap him on the shoulder. But he didn't seem to mind being interrupted like that.

"She sent me to tell you the food's ready." Coraline said, referring to the Other Mother.

"Mmm! Who's starving? Raise your hands!" said the Other Father.

He gave a noise of surprise and chuckled as his gloves hand was raised by the mechanical arm, which made Coraline laugh. And this surprised the child. She can't remember the last time she's ever genuinely laughed at anything. Certainly not since the neglect and subtle abuse from her birth parents started. But for now, those thoughts can wait.

That chicken she saw the Other Mother take out of the oven smells absolutely delicious, and her belly is ready for action.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to fav and follow so you never miss a chapter. And leave a review as well, if you don't mind. Buh-bye now!_


End file.
